


He Was Never Mine to Lose

by NewBeginnings



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, sad af, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Гэтсби оправдал себя под конец. Нику, к сожалению, не так повезло.(То, что осталось за кадром)





	He Was Never Mine to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Was Never Mine to Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345045) by [kaylaber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1). 



> Канонная смерть персонажа; цитаты/выражения приводятся по переводу Е. Калашникова. Переведено на ФБ-2017 для команды соулмейтов.  
> Переведено на ФБ-2017 для fandom Soulmate 2017, беты .don juan и Xenya-m.  
> Also on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic107324) & [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6078467) with all the credit.

Слова всегда казались мне чудными. Большинство людей носило на своей коже нечто значимое и глубокое — последние слова своей родственной души, поэтичные по своей природе, выцарапанные каракулями на груди или обвивающие запястье. Но мои были совсем обыкновенными. Множество раз за свою жизнь я мог услышать от кого угодно «Ну, до свидания» — и каждый раз невольно бросал взгляд в сторону метки, украшавшей мою левую лодыжку. Я решил всегда носить высокие носки, чтобы никто не видел ее.

В одно душное угрюмое лето эти слова приобрели новое значение.

Это было лето 1922 года, и я только что поселился в Уэст-Эгге, чтобы заняться, к большому удовольствию моей семьи, кредитным делом. Мой дом был небольшим и несколько уродливым, но уютно помещался меж больших неуклюжих усадеб нуворишей, с которыми я делил поселение. Самым примечательным из моих соседей казался мистер Джей Гэтсби.

Совсем немногие из тех, кого я когда-либо встречал, привлекли мое внимание так, как Гэтсби. В нем было что-то, что заинтриговало меня. Казалось, он вибрировал яркостью и надеждой и каждое его слово требовало особого внимания. Однако, думается мне, именно его улыбка очаровывала меня больше всего. Людей с такой улыбкой встречаешь раз или, может быть, два в жизни. Но ничего из этого не имеет значения; я уже рассказал эту историю. Это — последняя часть моих мемуаров. Считайте ее тем, что вырезали перед публикацией.

В день смерти Миртл Уилсон, как я уже писал в своих мемуарах, я остался с Гэтсби на ночь. Пока мы бесцельно бродили по его великолепному и теперь пугающе пустому особняку, он доверил мне историю своей жизни. Наши шаги эхом разлетались над холодным мраморным полом. Я внимал ему с мягкостью, которая была мне несвойственна, прислушиваясь к каждому его слову, смакуя их и прокручивая в голове до тех пор, пока не приходил к выводу: мне рассказывали правду. В те предрассветные часы он будто ожил передо мной. Больше не облаченный в элегантную ложь, Гэтсби стал человеком и казался мне прекрасным.

Прежде чем я продолжу, позвольте мне сказать, что я не чужд запретной страсти к моему полу, однако и не искушен в этом вопросе. Но ни одно чувство, которое я когда-либо испытывал к женщине или мужчине, не могло бы сравниться с тем, что расцветало во мне, когда мы сидели на лужайке, уже покрытой росой, когда его рука крепко сжимала мою и мы молча смотрели на берег, пока ночь тихо ускользала, переливаясь в горящий красками рассвет. Иногда я мысленно возвращаюсь к этому моменту, в то утро, вложившее его руку в мою, без стеснения уронившее его голову мне на грудь. Он был самим собою. Он был настоящим. Он был Гэтсби. Я всегда буду сожалеть, что не поцеловал его в тот момент.

Забыв обо всем в его компании, я практически не уловил, как пролетело время и вскоре с удивлением, что солнце светило высоко в небе. Он просил меня остаться с ним, освежиться в бассейне, подождать звонка моей кузины, которому не суждено было случиться.

Но скрепя сердце я настоял на том, что мне пора уходить. Я повернулся и направился вниз по аллее, но его прощание заставило меня застыть без движения.

— Ну, до свидания! — сказал он, махнув рукой, и у меня сжалось сердце. Я осторожно подбирал ответные слова, зная теперь: они будут последним, что я скажу ему.

— Ничтожество на ничтожестве, вот они кто. Вы один стоите их всех, вместе взятых, — крикнул я ему, глотая слезы.

У него с лица сошла краска, и он застыл, словно мой возглас обернул его в камень, и я понял, что эти слова были ему знакомы. Он не сводил с меня взгляда. В его ясных голубых глазах стояло безнадежное чувство поражения, и в этот момент мы оба осознали жестокую иронию происходящего.

Зная, что больше ничего не оставалось, я с усилием отвернулся. Гравий шуршал под моими ногами, пока я шел по аллее.

Несколько часов, что я провел в офисе, были мучительны. Ни минуты я не потратил на облигации, размышляя, кому из нас предстоит умереть. Все время, что я наблюдал, как он пытается добиться Дейзи, показалось потраченным впустую. Я мысленно проклял его за былые безнадежные промедления, себя — за что, что не осознал раньше истинную природу наших отношений.

Когда пронзительно зазвонил, режа мне ухо, телефон, я сделал то, что казалось единственно логичным: вскочил на первый же поезд. Я выглядел изможденным, чувствовал себя еще хуже, и, когда прибыл в дом Гэтсби, сердце мое разбилось. На подъездной дорожке расположились полицейские машины, а перед входом была припаркована большая белая машина скорой помощи. Ее сирена только усилила мой ужас. Чувствуя слабость, я бросился к бассейну, зная, что найду его там. От увиденного меня едва не вывернуло. Джордж Уилсон лежал в кустах; на лужайке, где мы с Гэтсби сидели всего несколько часов назад, виднелись его мозги. А Гэтсби... что ж, я уже знал, что он мертв, к тому времени, как увидел его. Его загорелая кожа начала бледнеть, а рана на груди давно перестала кровоточить. Несмотря на это, я приблизился к нему и опустился рядом на колени, и именно тогда увидел. Его плавательный костюм обнажил метку родственной души: на левой ключице был выгравирован единственный комплимент, который я сделал ему.

«Вы один стоите их всех, вместе взятых».

Чувствуя, как у меня по лицу текут слезы, я дотронулся до своей лодыжки и опустил носок, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на надпись.

«Ну, до свидания».

На этот раз слова раздались в голове его голосом, и небо обрушилось на мои плечи.


End file.
